Por tu culpa
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Los sentimientos y la vida de Pandora siempre han sido un apasionante misterio...


Este es el oneshot ganador del Primer concurso de Fics del Dark Side, celebrado en agosto de 2.008

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy sola ahora?

Una niña de pálida faz abrió sus purpúreos ojos, sin mirar a nada. Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en sus labios, gesto que se había hecho demasiado suyo en muy poco tiempo.

Un llanto de chiquillo interrumpió su auto-compasión matutina: ya habría tiempo al mediodía, por la tarde, y en la larga, casi eterna noche.

Se puso en pie de mala gana. La noche anterior ni siquiera se había quitado el vestido, y salió al pasillo tal cual estaba: con un arrugado vestido negro, quizá un poco grande para ella, y con el repulgo descosido y desgarrado. Ya se había rendido hacía tiempo: el color se había ido del lugar donde vivía, de sus ansias de vivir y, por ende, también de su vestimenta. Tan sólo sus purpúreos ojos destacaban en su anodino, casi siniestro aspecto…

-Ya voy… Maldita sea, ya voy…

El pasillo al que salió había sido bello en tiempos, pero ahora aparecía casi en ruinas. La gruesa capa de polvo que cubría las paredes ocultaba lo que una vez había sido el más níveo y delicado mármol, y los oscurecidos suelos apenas daban impresión de haber sido abrillantados a diario, tiempo atrás. Colgaban las cortinas en jirones, desgarradas por el tiempo y, por qué no decirlo, también por los ataques de ira de la niña.

Entró en una habitación que resultaba poco menos que una burla hacia el lamentable escenario del que estaba rodeada. Una gran cuna con dosel se situaba en el centro y, aunque ni un ápice de luz entraba por los ventanales – era permanente la presencia de velas encendidas aquí y allá, con el consiguiente e insistente olor a cera derretida –, parecía estar envuelta en una extraña luminosidad… Como de estrella mortecina.

Con un bufido de desgana, la niña miró fugazmente dentro de la cuna y salió de nuevo para dirigirse hacia una cocina tan ruinosa como el resto del lugar. Echó otro leño a la chimenea y acercó una olla, en la que vertió leche de una jarra de barro.

Esperó pacientemente a que la leche se calentara, apoyada en las cálidas piedras laterales del hogar. Miró alrededor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo llega aquí esta comida, si nosotros no salimos del castillo desde que el avatar de mi hermano y señor se nos escapó? ¿Cómo llega aquí la leña? ¿Y quién lava los pañales?

Se acercó para mirar la pila de pañales de tela que, bien limpios y pulcramente doblados, se encontraban dispuestos para su uso. Igualmente, y lo mismo que desde aquel fatídico día, había otra pila con ropa infantil, y otro vestido estaba a su lado: igualmente negro, igualmente grande para ella, igualmente roto. Eran prendas que su madre había utilizado en la adolescencia, tras el fallecimiento de su progenitor, y que la pequeña había considerado más que adecuadas para sus circunstancias.

También la fresquera y el armario tenían alimentos suficientes para una semana, y parecían rellenarse solos. Y nunca faltaban un par de jarras de leche fresca en la cocina.

Desconfiada, miró alrededor, esperando ver alguna presencia extraña. No logró ver nada, pero sin embargo, notó un extraño silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible? Generalmente no hay manera de callarlo hasta que tiene delante su biberón…

Alejando un poco la olla del fuego, se encaminó hacia la habitación infantil. Un muñeco de trapo estaba bailando sobre la cuna, moviéndose por voluntad propia, como si un invisible titiritero moviera las cuerdas para entretener a su hermano, que reía a carcajadas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, suponiendo al mismo tiempo que el infante había despertado otro de sus extraños poderes latentes, se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Iba a retirar la leche del fuego, cuando se encontró con el biberón preparado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Aquí está pasando algo que no comprendo – murmuró en voz muy baja -. Realmente, no lo entiendo… - suspiró -. Todo es tu culpa…

Tomó un cambio de ropa para el bebé, el biberón y un paño, y se encaminó hacia la habitación infantil. El muñeco ya no se balanceaba sobre la cuna, sino que flotaba encima de la misma junto a otros amasijos de trapos, atados con una burda forma de muñeco, que Pandora no supo reconocer, ni recordaba haber hecho.

Se acercó sin mucha más ceremonia para dar el biberón a la criatura; se sorprendió de encontrarla ya protegida por un paño limpio, y con un babero dispuesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio el biberón y se retiró.

-Puedes comer tú solo… Vendré cuando hayas terminado.

Dejó la ropa sobre la mesita que tenía al lado de la cuna y, lanzando un borrascoso suspiro, salió de nuevo al pasillo. Dudó un momento, pero se encaminó definitivamente en dirección contraria a su cuarto.

Caminó a través de múltiples pasillos, tan tristes y ruinosos como los escenarios anteriores.

-Ellos deberían estar aquí. Murieron aquí, lo sé, pero no están. Alguien se los llevó. No sé dónde están…

Las lágrimas se negaban a salir de los ojos de la niña, casi resecos ya. Apartó a su paso varios cascotes, y rompía sin piedad las telarañas que, sustituyendo a las cortinas que colgaban en jirones, pretendían impedir su paso. Continuamente miraba alrededor, sin lograr ver aquello que vislumbró tiempo atrás.

-Todo fue tu culpa… Todo es tu culpa…

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se plantó ante una enorme y robusta puerta, cuyas jambas estaban primorosamente adornadas con enredaderas por debajo de aquella espesa capa de suciedad. Empujó levemente la puerta con la mano, esperando quizá que no se abriera; para su sorpresa, la gruesa pieza de madera cedió de sus propios goznes y cayó estrepitosamente hacia el interior de la estancia.

Una gran y gruesa telaraña cubría la cama, cual tupido velo, impidiendo la visión de la misma. No se veían sus artífices por lado alguno, pero Pandora sospechaba que las arañas del castillo debían ser, al menos, tan grandes como ella.

Alargó la mano para apartar tan molesto obstáculo y… Por un momento, revivió lo que durante tanto tiempo había intentado olvidar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carcajadas. Aquel sonido, ¡eran carcajadas! Era la musical risa de su madre, el sonido que realmente había llegado a adorar. ¿Y esas otras? Más graves, más roncas, más silenciosas quizá… ¡Era la risa de su padre!

Riendo también, la pequeña Pandora echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás de una patada, y saltó al suelo para correr en la dirección del sonido. Pronto llegó a la habitación de sus padres, donde su progenitora, con la más radiante sonrisa jamás observada, la miró y le dio una sorprendente noticia.

-Pandora, hoy es un día muy feliz… ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

Sonriendo también, la niña se acercó; su padre la alzó en brazos y colocó su manita encima del vientre de su mamá…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lágrima. Tras tanto tiempo, una lágrima estaba resbalando por su mejilla. Pandora la dejó caer hasta el suelo, mientras miraba los dos trajes que se extendían sobre la cama.

Lo recordaba: aquellas eran las ropas que llevaban sus padres ese día… Alguien se los llevó de allí, pero devolvió sus trajes. Alguien quiso que Pandora no los olvidara, e intentó honrarlos a su peculiar modo.

No pudo permanecer allí durante más tiempo.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, tras tanto tiempo retenidas. Corrió por el pasillo sin mirar a dónde iba. Giró una, dos, tres veces en diversos cruces, sin detenerse a pensar a dónde le conduciría aquello.

Hasta que cayó de rodillas.

Lloró. Lloró hasta que no le salieron más lágrimas, hasta que le dolió el pecho por los sollozos, hasta que todo su cuerpo le suplicó descanso. Sólo entonces, alzó los ojos…

Una virgen rodeada de querubines la observaba desde el techo, rodeando todos ellos una alta cristalera por donde entraba la luz de…

Efectivamente, aún lo recordaba. Aquella luz pertenecía al Astro Rey, era la luz del Sol, e iluminaba el arpa que su madre solía tocar, y que reposaba sobre un altillo en el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué lugar es este? No lo conozco… ¿Sigo dentro del castillo?

-Este lugar, señora Pandora, es para vos. Mi compañero Minos cuida ahora de Su Majestad, y mi compañero Aiacos es quien repone la cocina.

-¿Y tú, quién eres?

-Vuestro fiel guardián – dijo el adolescente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo en señal de reverencia -; Radamanthys del Wyvern, uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo. No debéis preocuparos por nada más, señora; por fin los tres Jueces nos hemos reunido, y estamos aquí para serviros hasta que Su Majestad ocupe el lugar que le corresponde.

-¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?

-Vos sois ahora, mientras Su Majestad aún no está capacitado, la señora del Inframundo. Vos dais las órdenes, señora Pandora. Nosotros obedecemos – el joven irguió la cabeza, fijando sus iris amarillentos a los purpúreos de ella -. Ya no debéis preocuparos por nada. Nuestros soldados adecentarán el castillo y todo lo que hay en él. Si lo deseáis…

Levantándose del suelo, el joven le señaló el arpa con una mano extendida.

Pandora le miró, curiosa, aún con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. No comprendía por completo lo que ese chico le decía, pero… Sonaba realmente bien.

Se puso igualmente en pie, momento en el cual el chico inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, y subió los escalones para acercarse tímidamente al arpa.

-Todo es tu culpa – susurró para sí -. Todo por tu culpa…

Pandora se sentó ante el arpa, arrancándole apenas un par de notas; aún no había olvidado lo poco que su madre había intentado enseñarle. Cerró lentamente los ojos.

-Aunque parece que tu hermano quiere perdonarte… Todo es tu culpa, Pandora…


End file.
